Le DumbySystème
by Wallou
Summary: Dumbledore a imposé un systéme complétement fou a Poudlard, Seuls quelque éléves font face, dont nos 2 heros Drago et Harry "
1. Le DumbySysteme

**S Chapitre 1 : Dumbledore est grand**

7eme année à poudlard, Les éléves sont en train d'assister a la cérémonie de répartition du Choipeau

_**Quelque soit votre origine, Quelque soit votre histoire,**_

_**En me portant sur votre tête je pourrais tout savoir,**_

_**vos espoirs enfouis, vos rêves inachevés,**_

_**Vos joies et vos malheurs, je saurais les interpréter**_

Une fois la cérémonie achevée, Harry, Ron et Hermione décidérent de se rendre à leur salle commune. Arrivés devant la porte, Harry prononce le mot de passe : **Bisounours**. Mais rien ne se produit.

**Harry : Mais qu'est-ce que ... ?**

**Hermione : Laisse moi faire ! _Bisounours_.**

Rien ne se produit

**Harry : Effectivement ... merci Hermione ... Ca ne m'étonnerai pas que Dumbledore soit derrière le coup ... -.-**

**Dumbledore : tu me demandes Harry ?**

_/Bien sur, il est toujours là celui-là ... Quel connard !/_

**Hermione et Ron : Oh grandissime Dumbledore, nous vous en supplions, le mot de passe ne marche pas, faites quelque chose !**

**Dumbledore : C'est normal, je l'ai changé – Il tend un papier a Ron – le mot de passe est marqué dessus**

Il fait un clin d'œil discret a Harry, puis disparut.

**Hermione commençait déj : ah, quel grand homme ! Que ferions nous sans lui ?!**

_/Beaucoup de choses, pensait Harry, beaucoup de choses .../_

**_A la vue de Ron, Hermione reprit sa mine inquiète_ : Qu'y a-t-il Ron ? Ca ne va pas ? – **_elle prend le bout de papier et étouffe un cri_** – Oh mon dieu !**

**Hermione, qui regarde Harry :** **Harry ... le ... le ... le mot de passe ... c'est ... c'est ...**

**Harry : Lord Voldemort !**

Le tableau coulisse, et Harry entre dans la salle commune, laissant ses 2 boulets dehors. L'entrée se referme.

_/C'est quand même bizarre ... Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Dumbly de faire ça .../_

_Alors que Harry se perdait dans ses pensées, son regard se pose sur un dessin en forme de griffon doré sur le mur. En ce concentrant un peu, il pu apercevoir un texte « derrière » l'image : _

**DUMBLEDORE EST GRAND**

Lolo : et voici la fic la plus anti-Dumby que j'ai jamais vu ! ! Et ça fait pas de mal ! ! A bas Dumby et je veux la suiteuuuh


	2. La malédiction

**Auteur : Wallou -.- Enfin c'est moi koa y'en a pas 36000 :D**

**Disclaimer : Faites gaffe a la contrebande de Dumbledore, c'est pas forcément des vrais ! Ya rien qui n'est a moi, si ce n'est mon talent incomparable LOL »**

**Note : J'ai pas trop l'habitude de FFnet, lolodidie m'as bien fait lire kek fic yaoi, et bien qu'je soit un mec, faut bien avouer que ça a un certain charme … Bien sur, j'ai encore du mal quand c'est trop profond ( vous me comprenez ) mais l'histoire et les relations amoureuse sont assez souvent intéressantes ;) Je ne me base que sur ça, bien sur je lis des fics avec des relations « normales » mais un peu d'originalité ne fait pas de mal :D**

**Pour les reviews, je vous remercie beaucoup :D Quoi de mieux que d'écrire pour un public intéressé ? :D Merci donc a Atlanta De Tebas, miss-nymphadora et Radical Princess :D lolodidie aussi mais toi ta pas eu l'choix nihihi j'suis quand même heureux que ça te plaise. Petite info pour la review de miss-nymphodora concernant la taille du texte : J'ai l'habitude d'écrire sur un format petite copie double ( par confort  ) Et donc ce que j'écrit la c'est l'équivalent d'une copie double C'est pareil pour le chapitre 2, désolé :D Je l'avait déjà écrit avant, mais je vais changer pour les suivants Aller bonne lecture. J'ai intitulé ce Chapitre 2 : La malédiction, et vous comprendrez bientôt pourquoi »**

_Cela faisait déjà 5 heures que Harry dormait. Il rêve de Dumbledore, le « grand » Dumbledore._

**_Dumbledore_** : Cette année, tu vas aller chez les Dursley, tu y seras bien. Tu vas être heureux, tu aimes les Dursley, Tu y seras en sécurité, crois-moi.

**_Harry_** : Oui, grand maître Dumbledore, j'aime les Dursleys

Sur ces mots, Harry se réveilla en sueur. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar.

_**Harry**, à lui même_ : Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? – le dortoir est vide – oula, ya pu personne, faut que j'me magne pour aller en cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ! On ne sait même pas qui seras notre prof … On verra bien 

Harry s'habille vite fait et sort de la salle commune. Tout est noir, il fait donc encore nuit ? Il s'avance prudemment et se heurte a quelque chose par terre. Cette chose s'avéra être Ron.

**_Ron_** : Oh, Harry … c'est toi … tu ne trouves pas que Dumbledore est un grand homme ?

_Avant même que Harry ne réponde ( et ça aurait été assez violent ), il s'était déjà rendormi. Très étrange. _

_Evitant les corps des autres Gryffondors, Harry se dirige à l'aveugle dans les escaliers, il commençait a paniquer. C'est alors qu'il percuta quelqu'un._

: Qui est-ce ? Je … Je me promenait pas dans les couloirs !

**_Harry_** : … Drago ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**_Drago_** : Harry … Dumbledore nous a mis un mot de passe débile donc je peux pas entrer … « _dumbledore est infiniment bon_ ». Il est infiniment con oui !

**_Harry_** : Mouais nous c'est pareil, ça m'énerve …

**_Dumbledore_** : Drago Malefoy, je vais te punir très sévèrement pour ce que tu viens de dire. Tu serviras d'exemple ! **METAMORPHOSIS** !

**_Drago_** : Putain ! Mais y viens d'où le vieu ? – _Il est soudain entouré d'une lumière verte_ – Bordel c'est quoi ce truc ?!?

_Harry ne peut que constater l'effet du terrible sort. Dumbledore a changé Drago en Dumbledore_. ( Je continuerai a l'appeler Drago, mais par souci de compréhension, je mettrais une devant le nom de Drago quand il est en Dumbledore )

**_Dumbledore_** : Tous les soirs, tu deviendras moi. Tu es heureux n'est-ce pas ? Gyahahahaha !!!

_Drago était en état de choc. Harry ne savait pas quoi dire._

**_Dumbledore_** : J'espère que cela te serviras de leçon. Bonne nuit les garçons – _et il disparût aussi vite qu'il était arrivé._

**_Drago_** : _J'peux pas rester comme ça … faut qu'tu m'aide Harry … Harry … Harry …._

**_Harry_** : _Oui Drago, je vais t'aider._

_for my lolo©_

_lolo toi t'écris ici :D Nihihi »_


	3. La blessure du passé

**Auteur : Ca a pas changé : Wallou le beau le grand le fort et le modeste ( ca fait 4 )**

**Disclaimer : C'est pas a moi ! j'vous jure !**

**Note : Désolé pour Dray J'ai eu pas mal de remarques a ce sujet, c'était fait pour Gniark bon euh ... C'est le gros gros bordel cette fic c'est impressionant je m'impressionne moi même Donc si vous comprenez pas, relisez, si vous comprenez toujours pas, c'est normal **

**Page reviews : Désolé j'avais pas compri que les anonyme ne pouvaient pas poster de reviews ... Merci de me 'lavoir signalé bloody-zaz c'est la même zaz que chez lolodidie ? » C'est gentil d'être passé ;D Atalanta de Tebas ne t'inquiéte pas, Drago va aller mieu enfin peut être Quand a Lunenoire c'est normal si c'est bizzare c'est fait pour Glauque a souhait, niarf **

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews, maintenant on passe au principal, j'espere que ca va vous plaire Le titre de ce chapitre est ... La blessure du passé ( j'ai aps toruvé mieu )**

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile. Harry était seul dans le dortoir des gryffondor, personne n'avait daigné prononcer le mot de passe... Harry pris donc sa douche puis se prépara a aller au cours de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal. Les événement de la veille le perturbaient bien sur, et il se demandait si Drago avait repris son état normal. Pire encore, il se demandait ce qu'il allait se passer de terrible aujourd'hui.

_Dans le couloir, il croisa Neville, et commença a discussion,_

**Harry : **Tien salut Neville ! La forme ? Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

**Neville : **Non ! J'ai oublié le mot de passe, j'ai donc passé la nuit dehors ... J'ai même été surpris qu'autant de monde le connaisse ! J'suis un habitué maintenant :s

**Harry : **Ah oui, bien sur. Voici le mot de passe – il tend un papier a Neville – Bon aller il faut aller en cours.

**Neville _lut le papier, mais ne parut pas surpris_ : **Eh ben, il fallait oser Je comprend mieux pourquoi personne n'osait prononcer le mot de passe ! Mais moi, ça ne me dérange pas de prononcer le nom de Voldemort

**Harry : **Heureux de te l'entendre dire, aller on y va ? Je me demande qui sera notre prof ...

Harry et Neville se dirigeaient donc vers la salle de cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Cours commun avec les Serpentards. Harry allait enfin pouvoir voir Drago.

A peine entré dans la salle, quelque chose marqua harry : tous les élèves étaient déjà la, et leur regard semblait vide de toute expression. Harry alla s'asseoir a côté de Neville, et pas loin de drago, afin de pouvoir parler sans problème. Il était redevenu normal, et semblait dans le même état que harry : étonné et inquiet.

**Harry : **Eh drago, tu sais c'est qui notre prof cette année ?

**Drago : **Non, je ne sais pas ... Excuse moi, j'ai passé la nuit a rendre mon physique un peu plus acceptable ... J'me suis rasé la barbe, je porte un masque de bisounours et une coquille d'œuf a la Calimero. J'ai bien pensé a faire du sexybitionisme, mais si je redevenait normal a ce moment la ...

**Harry : **Haha t'es trop fort Préviens moi la prochaine fois, je t'aiderai. On ira a la bibliothèque juste après on trouvera une solution !

**Drago, _dans un soupir_ : **Merci ...

Harry esquisse un sourir. Ce Drago avait un certain charme, au fond de lui il ne voulait pas qu'il redevienne comme avant. Mais il était trop gentil ...

**Dumbledore : **Silence s'il vous plait ! Je vais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de Défense Contre Les Forces Du Mal ! C'est **MOI** !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement surgit, Mais drago devint livide, Neville ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, et Harry sentait la colére monter, mais il se garda de tout commentaires. Voir Ron vanter les mérites de dumbledore a Hermione, assise a côté de lui, lui donnait la nausée.

**Dumbledore : **Bon, tout d'abord, sachez que je ne vous apprendrait que des sorts utile en cas de situation. Je vais vous apprendre la magie blanche, la seule magie efficace contre Lord Voldemort ! Très bien, tout d'abord, je vais vous « ouvrir » a la magie blanche. Autrement dit, je vais briser le sceau de la magie blanche, c'est ce qui bloque l'arrivée de magie blanche. Une fois ce sceau brisé, votre magie n'aura plus de limites, mais c'est mieux ainsi.

Dubledore lève sa baguette, et des ondes furent projetées. Les élèves tombèrent les uns après les autres. Seuls resistent Neville, Harry, et Drago. Neville semblait pris d'un terrible mal de tête, mais il luttait. Harry ne senti pas les ondes passer. Drago semblait un peu en transe.

**Dubledore : **Ahh, des résistants ! Vous ne devriez pas résister ainsi, ce sort est puissant, il vous détruirai de l'intérieur. Harry, le fait que tu résiste ne m'étonne pas. Tu as des ressources cachées très intéressantes... Je dois t'apprendre quelque chose Harry. Je ne suis pas de cette époque. En fait, je suis ton lointain ancêtre... Il y a très très longtemps, le monde n'était peuplé que de gens pouvant utiliser la magie. Mais un de ces sorcier était plus puissant que les autres. Il était accompagné de 2 anges noirs, tandis que de l'autre côté il y avait un jeune sorcier , accompagné lui aussi par 2 anges blancs. Ce jeune sorcier blanc, c'était moi, albus Dumbledore ! Et les 2 archanges ... C'étaient tes parents Harry ! Mes propres enfants, grâce a qui nous avons pu rejeter les 3 être noirs dans un autre monde ... enfin, j'ai fait une erreur ... Notre ennemi a utiliser un sortilège d'imperium, ce qui a changé le sortilège, et nous a envoyé ici ...

**Harry _n'en revenait pas_ : **Mais alors, qui étaient ces 2 anges noir ?

**Dumbledore : **Je n'en sait rien.

Harry n'en revenait encore pas. Dumbledore ne savait pas quelque chose. Dumbledore avait accumulé des millénaires de savoir .... Pas étonnant qu'il soit si puissant ... Ses parents avaient donc aidé Dumbledore par le passé ...

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il était perdu. Perdu dans ses propres pensées. Devait-il donc aider Dumbledore ? A la vue de son ami Drago, il reprit ses esprits

**Harry : **Je ne vous crois pas. Vous essayez de me controler. Vous n'y arriverez pas.

La cloche retenti alors. Tous les élèves se réveillent, Neville repris ses esprits et semblait épuisé. Drago était apeuré.

En sortant de la salle, Harry regarda Dumbledore sur un air de défi : Je ne suis pas comme les autres. Je ne me ferais pas avoir. Je déjouerai tous vos petits piéges 1 par 1. Faites attention Dumbledore, a jouer avec le feu on s'y brûle.

Lolo : Les zarbs ce chap kan mm ! ! ! mais bon je l'aime bien fo tuer Dumby ! Reviewssss


	4. Puissance Cachée

**Auteur : Une ombre de Wallou **

**Disclaimer : Ya tjs rien ké a moi, encore faut-il payer le papier…**

**Note : Aller hophop vive la perm et la philo ( C'est pour ca que ca commence par p )**

**Special thanks aux revieweur ! Timi Turner pourquoi pas ? Draco a tout intérêt a chercher de l'aide pour son problème Dinoushete ( j'ai bine écrit j'espère ? a nan c pa grave ) mici aussi a toua j'fais ce que je peux pour rendre ce systéme ignoble Zaz eh oui, j'ai osé, mais alors la no limite pkoi se retenir, enfonçons nous dans le ridicule haha Atalanta de Tebas ca serai dommage qu'il meure aussi vite non ? ;) Faut l'faire souffrir avant héhé . lilibel un peu qu'c'est pas mal c'est même excellent, dis le loul  Lunenoire je vais en oublier des morceaux ça c'est normal mais est-ce vraiment grave ? J'vais faire mon possible pour rester cohérant, mais les idées fuses alors j'écrit Merci a vous tous, continuez donc a me reviewer c'est gentil ;) Alors le titre du chapitre, c'est Puissance Cachée, et c'est le chapitre 4 ( déjà Oo )**

Le lendemain matin, Draco vint voir Harry et Neville, pour avoir davantage d'explications, quand a ce qu'il s'est passé en cours de défense contre les forces du mal le jour précédent …

**Draco** : Harry, tu m'as l'air très énervé… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pendant le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal ?!?

Harry avait enfin trouvé un moyen de s'extérioriser. Il approcha Neville et Drago de lui et leur expliqua en détails.

**Harry** : … ainsi nous devrions être des anges blanc … Mais ça ne me plaît pas ! C'est encore une coup de Dumby pour nous contrôler !

**Drago** : Eh, mais j'ai bien une idée… Et si on était les anges noirs ?

**Harry** : Oui c'est intéressant… Mais il n'y a que 2 anges ! Et je me vois mal me rapprocher de Voldemort …

**Neville** : Et si … si on formait notre propre équipe ?Je sais que je suis encore faible mais …

**Draco** : C'est une idée de génie ! Et donc vous êtes d'accords ? Neville et moi serons les anges de Harry !

**Harry** : Eh, mais pourquoi moi ? Vous pouvez aussi …

**Draco, **_tend sa baguette_ : _« Perfectus Totalus ! »_

_Harry invoqua une barrière par réflexe, et il n'eut pas besoin de sa baguette. Cela le surprit._

**Harry** : Eh mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'es devenu fou ?

**Draco** : Mais non … J'ai juste révélé ton aptitude cachée … Voldemort l'a réveillé en te ratant … Ton pouvoir te rend insensible a certains sorts ! C'est pour ça que je pense que tu es le plus qualifié …

**Harry** : Mais suis-je le seul a disposer de ce pouvoir ?

**Draco** : Non … Moi aussi j'ai une aptitude spéciale … Je peux transférer mon pouvoir. Ainsi, par exemple, je peux te rendre plus puissant, ou améliorer tes capacités d'auto guérison. Mais ce n'est qu'un léger aperçu de mes capacités.

**Neville** : Mais alors … Tu as toi aussi été la cible d'un sort mortel ?

**Draco** : Eh bien … Quand j'était dans le ventre de ma mère, Dumbledore a essayé de tuer ma mère … enfin, a vrai dire, elle a pas tout pris, j'ai reçu une partie du sort. Et ma mère a pu absorber le reste du pouvoir. A ma naissance, elle a essayé de me tuer, mais je maîtrisait déjà un sort inné d'absorption d'énergie… et je l'ai … tuée !

**Harry** : Oh … Je ne savais pas … je suis désolé. Mais ces pouvoirs nous serons très utiles. Surtout celui d'absorption en fait »

**Draco** : Ce pouvoir je ne peux l'utiliser que quand je suis en proie a une vive émotion, désolé …

**Neville** : et moi ? J'ai un pouvoir ?

**Draco** : Hum, quelqu'un a-t-il déjà essayé de te tuer ?

**Neville** : euh … On m'a déjà jeté par la fenêtre, c'est ce qui a réveillé mes pouvoirs magiques …

**Draco** : Dans ce cas, je suppose que tes pouvoir sont très aléatoire … Des pouvoirs de dernier recours …

**Harry** : eh bien, Draco, tu es une véritable encyclopédie ! Je suis impressionné :$ Parlant de ça, on va a la bibliothéque ?

**Draco & Neville** : OK !

Tous 3 allèrent à la bibliothèque. Ils voulaient trouver une méthode pour rendre Drago normal.

**Neville** : Eh Harry, ya un problème la … Tous ces livres parlent de Dumbledore !

**Draco** : Non Harry, regarde la pancarte ! « Tous les autres livres ont été transférés dans la réserve et ne pourront être consultés que par l'accord du Grand Dumbledore. Signé A.Dumbledore.

**Harry** : Putain ! C'est incroyable ! Il faut qu'on aille à la réserve… J'ai une idée !

**Neville** : La vache ! On fait comment alors ?

**Harry** : Haha c'est simple, on ira cette nuit. Pas besoin de cape d'invis, de toute façon ce vieux con a sûrement tout prévu …

**Draco** : Mais pourquoi attendre la nuit dans ce cas ?

**Harry**, _en rigolant_ : Devine …

Wallou : HAHA quelle fin cruelle » Qu'en pensez vous ? Reviews plizzzzz 

**Lolo** : **Tu vas pas finir comme ça quand même ? Veu la suitteuhhhh ! Injustice ! ET je veux les pouvoirs c trop bien **


End file.
